U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 discloses a surgical incontinence device and method, wherein the disclosed device includes a shank having a handle at one end thereof, and a curved needle-like element which is constructed to be connected with the shank to form a curved portion.
WO-A-9606567, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a surgical incontinence device that allows for alleviating female urinary incontinence while restoring continence by attaching two curved needles to a tape that is intended to be permanently implanted into the tissue between the vaginal wall and the abdominal wall of a patient, thus strengthening the tissue required to restore the urinary continence. The method disclosed in WO-A-9606567 involves the steps of passing the tape into the tissue between the vaginal wall and the abdominal wall and leaving the tape permanently in the body, thereby providing reinforcement of the tissue that is required to restore urinary continence, either by the tape itself acting as an artificial ligament or by the development of fibrous tissue.